1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a swash plate compressor adapted for use in a refrigerating system.
2. Description of the Related Art
A swash plate compressor of this type is described in Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 6-159238, for example. This conventional compressor is provided with a rotatable main shaft, on which a swash plate is mounted. The swash plate rotates together with the main shaft in one direction. The rotation of the swash plate causes pistons in cylinder bores to reciprocate.
The cross section of each cylinder bore is not in the shape of a perfect circle, and has the shape of a closed curve that is formed of a plurality of curve elements smoothly connected to each other. The curve elements have their respective curvature radii.
According to the compressor described above, the cross section of each cylinder bore is not in the shape of a perfect circle, so that each piston cannot rotate around its own axis, that is, its rotation is favorably prevented by the cylinder bore.
Since the cross-sectional shape of each cylinder bore is complicated, however, it is very hard to work the bore.